


Rampaging Chaos

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [106]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Blood, Chaos Gremlins, Chronic Pain, Duct Tape, Hemophilia, Hilarity Ensues, Kidnapping, LOTS of Duct Tape, Partner Betrayal, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Prophetic Visions, The Host is FURIOUS, The Jims are Fucking WEIRD, aura stuff, i love this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Jims are on another rampage, sending half the egos scrambling for cover.And this time, they've set their goalshigh.





	1. So It Begins

The Jims were lounging about their room. RJ was lying sideways across his bed on his back, his head dangling off upside-down and playing on an old 3DS, while CJ poked around the black hole that was their closet, attempting some sort of vague ghost of organization. He jabbed a finger at an unopened box, then spoke slowly. “Hey Jim…”

RJ lifted his head, face red from hanging upside-down for so long. “Yeah?”

CJ spun around, hands on his hips with the beginnings of a devious little smile on his face. “We just got a new shipment of…_stuff_…right?”

Slowly, RJ began to match his expression, setting his 3DS to the side and shifting to sit on the end of the bed. “Yeah.”

CJ split in a full grin, spinning to poke at the box again. “I dunno, I’m in the mood for another rampage. Aren’t you?”

RJ scrambled to his feet, coming to stand beside his twin. “Abso_lutely! _But who shall be our targets _this _time…”

CJ tapped his chin. “Last time was far too easy –”

“I agree, one was injured and another was so sleep-deprived he couldn’t put up a proper fight.”

CJ’s eyes lit up. “– So let’s make it a bit more _challenging_ for ourselves.”

He leaned over to whisper in his twin’s ear, and RJ grinned, beginning to bounce on the balls of his feet. “Oh I love the way you think! Come, Jim! Let’s get ready!”


	2. Google

The Jims prowled the manor, bright grins spread across their faces that had already sent King, Ed, and Reynolds scrambling into hiding before they’d even _done _anything. They’d been mildly surprised to find Google in a place that _wasn’t _his office, but that only worked out in their favor, giving them time to prepare a little _something something _before they set off to find the android himself.

They found him in the living area, sitting on the floor with Bing and talking lowly to each other, tinkering with some sort of small, mechanical animal. Peggy was running back and forth in front of them, chasing an equally mechanical mouse. CJ almost gave away their position with a snort as the little cat got too excited and unbalanced herself, flopping onto her side with a cut-off ‘mrowr!’, her three paws scrabbling at the air.

The Jims exchanged a rapid glance before they burst into the room, wailing dramatically. “_Google!_”

Peggy jumped a mile, leaping into the air before racing away, claws audible against the carpet and hardwood. Bing jumped, too, chucking a gear at them in reflex. “_Gah! _****ing _why_, dudes?! Don’t _do _that!”

The Jims resolutely ignored him, launching themselves at Google and latching onto his arms, hiding their faces in them. “_Google! _We need your help!”

Google’s face scrunched up, attempting to shake them off but they only held tighter. “What, what is it, what could you two _possibly _need?”

“My camera broke,” CJ cried, head shooting up to lock eyes with Google. “Will you _please _fix it? _Please!_”

Google exchanged an annoyed look with Bing – who helpfully just shrugged – then sighed. “Alright. Where is it?”

And just like that Jims were bouncing back to their feet, grabbing Google’s hands and attempting to pull him upright, speaking in unison. “It’s already in your office!”

Immediately an annoyed scowl crossed Google’s face. “Then why didn’t you get one of the others to do it instead of bothering me?”

“They’re all _busy_,” RJ whined, pulling on Google determinedly. “_Please_ won’t you just fix it?”

Google rolled his eyes, but stood all the same. The twins clapped their hands before racing off toward the Google Office, Google himself lagging reluctantly behind. When he finally arrived and saw the two of them bouncing on either side of the door, he gave them an odd look, but tapped it all the same, sliding it open.

The second the door was open, the Jims were shoving Google inside and right into the wall of duct tape they’d created. Google fell forward with a startled cry, pulling the duct tape with him and thumping against the floor. Immediately the twins set to work while Google was stunned (apparently metal makes a very _distinct _noise against tile), situating him how they wanted before cocooning him in the pre-made duct tape wall and thoroughly trapping him. By the time he’d processed what was going on, RJ was sitting on his back and wrist-deep in the panel on the back of his neck, dialing back his strength so he couldn’t break free himself, and CJ was wrapping the rest of him in extra layers of tape, as insurance.

RJ slammed the panel shut, scrambling off the furious android just as he rolled over to face them, eyes blazing bright red instead of the usual neon blue. CJ kept working though, gradually moving up Google’s body, though much more cautiously than before. Google narrowed his eyes, locking them with RJ’s. “What the _fuck_ do you two _idiots _think you’re doing?”

“Testing equipment,” RJ replied, hands on his hips as he surveyed the trapped android. Google’s body was wrapped in silver from his shoulders to his ankles, the dim glow of his logo visible shining stubbornly through the many layers.

“And we can’t be _that _dumb,” CJ quipped, now working on Google’s torso. “We _did_ catch you. And we messed with your settings. Who else can confidently say they can do that besides you four and Bing?”

Google’s eyes blazed brighter, still blood-red. “And how do you know how to do that?”

“Oh we know lots of things,” RJ said. He began counting off on his fingers. “We know that you enjoy musical theatre, particularly singing along to Broadway – all four of you do that, actually – we know that you’re secretly a _hopeless _softie with at _least_ a hundred pictures of Bing on your hard-drive under a file called – what was it?”

“‘Precious cutie,’” CJ responded, smirking.

RJ grinned. “Ah yes, that was it! Don’t you always tease Bing for doing the _exact _same thing? Something about taking up unnecessary amounts of space? I wonder how _he _would feel about this information…”

Google’s eyes shot wide, rapidly transitioning back to blue with his cheeks igniting the same. “No no no no no! Don’t tell him!”

The twins exchanged glances before RJ smirked, bowing forward a little with his hands clasped behind his back. “Need I continue?”

Google shook his head quickly, cheeks darkening further. “I don’t know _how _you know all that but kindly keep it to yourselves.”

CJ bounced to his feet beside his brother, finished his task at last. “Gladly, as long as you don’t dismember us once you get out of this.”

Google narrowed his eyes again, baring his teeth. “Fine,” he spat, then tilted his head back to face the desks. “Why aren’t _you _three helping?!”

“We _did_ help,” Green said, not even looking up from his desk. “Just not you.”

Google’s brow furrowed, but before he could comment Red spoke up. “We’ve been bought. They gave us a bunch of old cameras, a few dating back to the 19_20s_. It’s both fascinating and horrifying seeing how these ancient pieces of shit even _worked!_”

“_Hey,_” CJ snapped. “You treat those with _respect!_ They served us well!”

Red raised his hands in surrender, glancing back at Oliver with a smirk. Oliver hadn’t even been paying attention, elbow-deep in one of the older models and digging around with bright eyes, tongue poking out between his teeth. His eyes flashed green suddenly and he jumped, yelping. He glanced up, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry! It’s just, these are _really _cool!”

Google rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the twins. “I can still get Bing.”

They shrugged. “Sure, you _could_…” RJ began.

“…_But_, by tomorrow morning, everyone in the manor will have been sent pictures of your current predicament, as _well_ as Chase Brody, who will most likely share it with all the Septics,” CJ finished. They grinned. “Do you _really _want to run that risk?”

Google flushed again, squirming a little in his bonds. “You two are _terrifying_,” he finally said, gaze flicking between them.

The Jims beamed, slowly backing toward the door. “We know!”


	3. Darkiplier

The Jims were lounging about the living area – RJ once more upside-down, his legs dangling over the back of the couch and his hair brushing the floor, playing on his 3DS (he was trying to beat the Elite Four, wasn’t working out too great), with CJ laying on the floor and playing with two of Bubblegum’s babies – and lying in wait for their next victim to come along.

They exchanged matching grins when the tell-tale soft, sluggish ringing came into range. Not ten seconds later, Dark was wandering into the room, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. For once, he wasn’t wearing a suit, dressed in a simple black t-shirt and comfy sweatpants.

They would _never _get another chance like this. They knew Dark was _exhausted_, having run himself into the ground with a sudden explosion of paperwork (that they refused to take the blame for). Consequently, his chronic pain was making an appearance today. It wasn’t super bad, they didn’t want to hurt him in their quest, but it was bad enough that Wilford demanded he take a break and spend the day relaxing, and Dark had _readily _agreed.

So…here they were.

Dark raised an eyebrow when he spotted them, waving one hand and ghosting his aura through CJ’s hair in greeting. He didn’t need to say anything, or do much else. The Jims had been with him since almost the beginning, nearly a century, and nearly forty years before Wilford ever came into the picture. They’d _long_-since passed the threshold of reading each other’s body language perfectly (though that didn’t mean they didn’t like to fuck with him, even after all those years Dark _still _couldn’t tell them apart because of it).

RJ rolled over so he was upright (but now in danger of falling off the couch), and CJ glanced up, the squirrels scampering away. It was he who spoke, voice soft, as Dark headed to the kitchen. “…You okay, Dark?”

Dark paused in the entranceway, turning noticeably stiffly back to face them with a slight smile. “Yes. I will be fine.” He continued into the kitchen, calling out a moment later. “You two wouldn’t happen to know where Reynolds keeps those chocolate chip cookies he likes, would you?”

RJ slid ‘gracefully’ to the floor, setting his 3DS aside and darting into the kitchen. “Of course we do, he hides them under King’s Nutter Butters and Bim’s massive bag of Skittles, here.”

When the two reemerged, Dark was leaning on his cane and nibbling on one of said cookies, RJ keeping a hand hovering by his elbow. Dark rolled his eyes good-naturedly, smiling a little more and nudging RJ’s hand away. “Come on, I’m not _that _old. I don’t need you walking me to my room like you’re helping an old lady cross the street.”

CJ snorted, having rolled onto his back at some point and laying spread-eagle across the living area floor. “Dark, you’re limping and have a cane. Shut up. At least _teleport_ so you don’t have to go as far.”

Dark sighed, tearing open the Void and doing exactly that, presumably collapsing back into bed. The Jims quietly began preparing the living area for their plan, spending a good twenty minutes on the little project before they snuck off, moving toward Dark’s room.

The pushed open the door slowly, not wanting to risk waking Dark, and crept inside. As predicted, Dark was laying in bed, passed out completely and looking like he’d just barely made the effort to crawl beneath the covers. He hadn’t even dropped his cane, cuddling it close to his chest, his half-eaten cookie laying on the pillow by his head. He was breathing deeply, his ringing dulled to a barely-there whisper, and his aura had completely stilled, sort of half-wrapping around Dark like another ghostly blanket. In other words, he looked…incredibly peaceful, and younger than the Jims had seem him in a _long _time.

CJ stepped forward, pulling a strip of white, silken cloth from his pocket as he went. Carefully, as to not disturb Dark from his sleep, he tied his wrists together in front of him (pulling his arms behind his back would _really _hurt his shoulders, which were arguably the most sensitive points on his body whenever his pain decided to make an appearance). Shifting the covers aside and pulling out another piece of cloth, he repeated the process with Dark’s ankles, leaving Dark cuddling with his cane and his hair covering his eyes.

CJ moved back, and RJ was gently lifting Dark into his arms, careful not to add any pressure where he knew was sensitive, and CJ situated Dark’s cane so it wouldn’t fall off. The two of them – with Dark in tow – slowly headed back toward the living area. They couldn’t help but smile at the sight. They’d basically turned the space encircled by the furniture into a massive blanket and pillow fort, bedding material covering the floor in several layers for the perfect padding, several more blankets covering the top.

CJ scampered off back to Dark’s room in order to grab his comforter as RJ slipped into the fort, setting Dark down gently in the middle, and shaking off the bits of his aura clinging to his arms. He giggled a little when he immediately rolled over, sending his cane rolling away as he pressed his face into the pillows beneath him, his arms framing his head and his tied hands curling up to rest on the back of it. CJ was quick to return, slipping into the fort as well and draping Dark’s comforter over his sleeping body, and then they both left, slipping out of the fort without another sound.

RJ whipped a folded piece of paper out of his own pocket, unfolding it and smoothing it out against CJ’s back. He placed it gently on the roof of the fort, his own blocky handwriting spelling out the message ‘UNLESS YOU’RE WILFORD FUCK OFF’ right back at him. They took a moment to check the stability of their work, not wanting it to collapse on top of the hurting Dark, before they slunk off, already a million ideas swarming their minds.

After all, the Host would be the trickiest of them all to catch.


	4. The Host

The Jims pushed open the door to the basement library, wincing at the loud creak the old door gave. They weaved their way through the maze of shelves and books, following the dim glow in the center, until they burst into the eye of the library. They froze. The Host had been waiting for them, _obviously_, having turned his chair around to face where he knew they’d pop out, one leg thrown over the other and lounging back so his arms rested on his desk.

He smirked, waving one hand. “Hello.”

The twins exchanged a tense glance. “Uh…”

CJ swallowed. “H-how long have you known we’ve been coming?”

The Host’s smirk widened. “Oh, a good couple hours now.”

RJ drew his mouth in a tight line, gesturing with one finger. “And you’re not…gonna willingly turn around and let us try this again, are you?”

The Host chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “So the Jims may ‘capture’ the Host just as they have Google and Darkiplier? Not a chance.” He grinned. “If the Jims remained determined to go through with their plans, the Host will certainly not make it easy for them.”

The two deflated, RJ making a noise to match. “Well, it was worth a shot.”

They began backing out the way they came, CJ pointing to the Host with narrowed eyes. “We are going to _haunt _you for the rest of the day!”

The Host laughed, turning his chair back around and setting to work once more. “The Host expects nothing less!”

* * *

It had been roughly four hours now since their ‘conversation’ with the Host, and the Jims were beginning to get a little desperate.

The Host was always two steps ahead of them – every time the Jims were lying in wait, confident they had the perfect plan this time, the Host would simply turn his head to face them with a stupid smirk and a raised eyebrow, signaling his awareness of their position, or he’d just sidestep them all together (RJ had just directly flung himself at the Host, out of ideas, and the Host had just taken a single step to the side, avoiding RJ and allowing him to crash into the wall. The Host had helped picked him up off the floor, ruffled his hair, and walked away again, hands jammed in his pockets and saying, “The Host implores the Jims to keep trying. He finds this highly amusing, and perhaps they will get lucky.”)

So to say that Jims were a little pissed off was a fair statement.

Currently, they were sitting at the top of the stairs, mirroring each other on either side of the steps with one elbow propped up on their thigh, chin resting in their hand. RJ was the first to sigh, falling backwards to lay on the floor, arms spread. “Well that’s it. I’m out. Haven’t got a clue.”

CJ mimicked his twin, folding his hands across his chest. “There has to be _something _we haven’t tried! It’s not _impossible _to catch him by surprise, we just…need to do something he won’t expect.”

RJ scoffed. “Yeah, and how are we supposed to do that?! The guy can see the future! This was a losing battle from the start!”

They groaned in unison, closing their eyes. They cracked one open, however, when they heard a door open, and they watched Dr. Iplier exit his office, a mug in hand. He jumped when he saw them, nearly dropping his mug. “_Sweet Jesus Christ_, you two! You gave me a heart attack! What the fuck are you even doing?!”

Slowly, matching grins spread across their faces, and they quickly scrambled to their feet. “Hey, Dr. Iplier…” CJ started.

“Out of sheer curiosity, has the Host come by yet to get his bandages changed,” RJ finished, cocking his head to the side.

Dr. Iplier narrowed his eyes, resting the fist that wasn’t holding a mug on his hip. “No, but he should be due to soon. Why?”

The twins exchanged glances before turning back to Dr. Iplier, speaking in unison. “Would you mind doing something for us?”

* * *

Five minutes later saw the Jims hiding in Dr. Iplier’s office, tucked behind his desk, as the Host entered, blood painting his face red. Dr. Iplier beamed at him, pecking his lips before dragging him to the bed. The only condition he’d given the twins for helping them was to let him finish changing the Host’s bandages.

The Host gave Dr. Iplier a small smile as he picked at the knot on the back of his head. “Out of pure curiosity, has Dr. Iplier seen the Jim twins recently?”

Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow, and the twins pointedly looked away as he peeled back the bloody bandages, not exactly wanting to see the Host’s empty eye sockets. “No, why? Did they wreck a shelf in your library again?”

The Host chuckled. “No, if they did that the Host would not need assistance in finding them. They instead have targeted the Host in one of their ‘rampages’.”

Dr. Iplier snorted. “Yeah, I saw that they were on one of those again. Do you think Google knows Green already sent pictures of him to our family group chat?”

The Jims had to swallow back their laughter as the Host replied, laughter in his own voice. “Judging by the outraged shouts the Host heard coming from their office, yes.”

Dr. Iplier snorted again. “Well, you’re good to go. Good luck with the twi –” His voice cut off with a muffled noise, and the Jims pulled a face at the sound of them kissing. They audibly broke apart, and Dr. Iplier cleared his throat. “Yes, I love you, too. Get out of here.”

The Host chuckled, and the Jims saw him stand, moving toward the door. They poked their heads above the desk, glancing at Dr. Iplier, who just gestured pointedly to the Host with his head. They began to move, stepping as quietly as they were able, and the Host appeared none the wiser.

They held their breath, the Host opened the door, and the Jims tackled him to the floor.

He fell with a startled cry, and the Jims were quick to pin him down, RJ draped down his back with a tight grip on his wrists and CJ holding down his legs. They sighed with relief as the Host struggled beneath them. He let out a distressed whine, jerking his ankles against CJ’s hold. “_Hey! _Dr. Iplier! _Help!_”

Dr. Iplier scoffed, crossing his arms. “I’m not gonna help you! _You’re _the one who pissed them off by dragging this out!” He grinned, leaning forward a little. “Think of it as revenge from _last _time when you had them tie me to your Goddamn bed.”

The Host made a frustrated noise, attempting to throw the twins off but to no avail. “_Traitor_,” he hissed, fists clenching, and Dr. Iplier just laughed, moving toward his desk.

Almost immediately the Host began muttering furiously under his breath, still trying to jerk free of the Jims’ grasp. This time, it was RJ who pulled the wad of cloth from his pocket, shifting his grip on the Host’s wrists so he was pinning them to his back with one hand. He shoved the cloth into the Host’s mouth – resolutely ignoring his high-pitched indignant noise – and clamped his hand over it afterwards, preventing him from spitting it back out. “Ooooh no you don’t, you’re not slipping away now.”

The Host attempted to say something, back arching as much as he could under RJ’s weight, and the Jims turned back to Dr. Iplier with bright smiles. The Host continued to writhe, muffled, furious noises escaping him. “Permission to do whatever we want?”

Dr. Iplier snorted at their unison question, not even looking up from his work. “Go nuts. Just don’t hurt him. I’ll come find him in a couple of hours or so, whenever I finish up here.”

The Jims’ grins widened, and then they were hauling the Host to his feet, RJ’s hand still pressed firmly over his mouth and holding tight to his wrists. The Host struggled the entire time as they marched him to his room, keeping to his promise of not making it easy for them. It was all in vain however, because they reached the Host’s room without much incident (the Host had broken one arm free from RJ’s grip, but CJ was quick to grab it, securing him more thoroughly).

They threw the Host down onto his bed, face down, and RJ flashed his brother a grin. “Hey, can you hold him down? I’m gonna take off his coat.”

The Host made another high-pitched furious noise as CJ nodded, making both twins giggle. RJ began the hard task of stripping the Host of his coat, the blind ego’s arms flailing the second they were allowed even slight freedom, with CJ pressing down firmly on his shoulders to keep him pinned to the bed. But, it didn’t take long for RJ to toss the coat away, leaving the Host in just his white, cherry-tree patterned dress shirt. CJ scampered off to find a roll of duct tape (they had at least one hidden in every room) as RJ flipped the Host back over, once again holding tight to his wrists with one hand and the other clamped over his mouth.

RJ grinned down at the Host as CJ came running back over, tearing off a strip as he went. RJ removed his hand from the Host’s mouth, and CJ instantly replaced with the tape, smoothing it over his lips as the Host let out a muffled shriek, kicking out wildly and jerking his wrists in RJ’s hold, one now held in each of the Jim’s hands. CJ came up beside the bed, hands on his hips as they both watched the struggling Host.

He huffed. “Dr. Iplier said not to hurt him right?” A small grin appeared on his face, and he began to back toward the door. “I’ll be right back, I have an idea!”

He raced off to their own room, diving head-first into the closet and rummaging around for what he was after. After a couple of minutes of digging around, he emerged with a triumphant noise, bolting back to the Host’s room. The Host had calmed while he was gone, opting to just lay rigid beneath RJ and breathing hard through his nose. CJ hefted the coil of rope he’d grabbed with a lopsided smile. “I remembered we had this. It’s made of that weird silky stuff. Shouldn’t grate too badly.”

RJ quickly grinned back. “Jim you fucking _genius_. Here, take this arm.”

The Host fought valiantly as they worked to tie him spread-eagle to his bed one limb at a time, tensing and resisting their pull, but in the end he still ended up completely tied down, arching his back and tugging sharply on the rope as the Jims slid safely off the bed, surveying their work with bright grins and slight panting.

They weren’t expecting the Host’s aura to crack into existence, foregoing its usual fade-in and lashing out at the pair. They yelped, jumping out of reach, and the Host’s head flopped back against his pillows with a muffled groan, going still once again, though it was very obvious he was still straining against his bonds, his hands clenched into fists and chest heaving. He turned his head to face them, his aura still whipping around him, and the words that appeared in the swirling distortion gradually came together to form full sentences: _‘The Host recommends the Jim twins _run_. Either that, or let him go _immediately_.’ _

He lashed out again, and the twins raced out of the room, message clear. Still, they giggled to themselves as the door slammed behind them of its own accord, the sound of the Host’s muted struggles still audible. They exchanged glances and twin smirks as they slipped into their own room.

After today, they could cross _several _things off their bucket list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THESE BOIS!  
This one was _so_ much fun to write! I love the Jims, I love my son being an Asshole, I love Dr. Iplierst, Google is perfection, _poor Dark_, all of it! And hey! There's a direct sequel to this one! I haven't posted two correlated stories in one day since I thing 'Yandere' and 'Questions', _jeeez,_ that was almost a year ago now! So yeah, go check that one out too!


End file.
